


Serenade

by birdsknight



Series: Punk and Pastel [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pastel Yu, Punk Yosuke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsknight/pseuds/birdsknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu can't help but be fascinated by watching Yosuke play guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a rp with my partner where Yu and Yosuke don't meet until college.
> 
> Yosuke is like a punk musician and Yu likes cute pastel clothes.
> 
> They basically look like [this](https://36.media.tumblr.com/9fd657d68d2aaaa81cf29264f4ce7bdf/tumblr_inline_nmbmcnioL61r5w4od_540.jpg) (art by mmmaoh on tumblr)

A careful strumming came from within the bedroom of the apartment, and the brunet, still sporting messy bedhead into the early afternoon, hummed thoughtfully. He adjusted the tuning of the guitar cradled in his lap before testing it one more time and, seemingly satisfied, began playing a few chords.

It was nothing complicated, still just a warm-up for the musical student. But to his audience of one, it was enchanting.

Yosuke was fascinating to watch. His posture was straighter, arms holding the instrument with confidence and familiarity, and his eyes focused so intently on the task at hand, it almost made his viewer jealous.

A few moments after his strums faded out, he actually started playing, strumming effortlessly with calloused fingers. He started singing, soft and hesitant at first but growing louder as he saw the awed smile on Yu’s face.

His voice wasn’t exactly smooth as he sang, but neither was it when he spoke normally. The same small cracks and pitches in his words rang through, familiar and charming. He closed his eyes as the song went on, his sight becoming more of a distraction with the other boy – clad in a light purple sweater with paw-prints on it today – sitting in front of him and watching every move, mouthing along to the words softly.

Yosuke wondered briefly in the midst of his song, how he even ended up in this situation. At the start of the semester, he would’ve insisted to hell and back that he only liked chicks, regardless of his varying luck with them. And yet, here he sat, serenading the one he was proud to call his boyfriend, whose pastel sense of fashion was steadily growing on the distressed-jeans and plaid-wearing musician.

As the song wound to a close and the final strums were silenced by Yosuke’s hand on the strings, he smiled faintly and opened his eyes, still catching his breath as he looked at Yu. “So, how was it?”

“You’re amazing,” Yu replied without hesitation or embarrassment, his eyes filled with adoration. He was so honest, Yosuke wasn’t always sure how to react.

Looking away and rubbing the back of his head, Yosuke cleared his throat softly, hoping Yu wouldn’t notice the blush on his face. “Jesus, you could at least think about it for a minute,” he suggested.

“I do, a lot. You put so much work into all of this, and you’re a great musician. Plus, you’re kind of cute too,” he said, teasing a little at the end and leaning closer. Yu set a hand on the guitar lightly for support, wrapping the other around Yosuke’s neck to guide him closer before placing a gentle peck on his lips.

He pulled back before Yosuke could react though, clapping his hands together. “Can you play another one?”


End file.
